s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
S4s football team
The s4s national soccer team 'is a provisional team competing in the 4chan Cup, a football tournament simulated is Pro Evolution Soccer. History Early history The s4s national soccer team played their first match on July 12, 2013, against the /gd/ board in the 2013 Summer Cup Friendlies. A total of 301 fans witnessed the new team go 3-0 down before Shrek grabbed a consolation goal, which turned out to be their first goal in their club history. s4s met /b/ eight days later in another 2013 Summer Cup Friendly. The match, packed with action and butthurt on the /b/ side, saw s4s grab their first win in their history with a 1-0 win. Quads scored the only goal of the game, in the 22nd minute (>22 >dubs nice). In the 2013 Autumn Babby Cup Friendlies, s4s travelled to /an/. Unfortunately, the s4s team were unable to stop the might of /an/, going down 2-0. A week later, s4s met /fa/ in another friendly match. s4s grabbed their second win with another 1-0 victory, the only goal coming from Shrek in the 36th minute. The match will, however, be remembered for the goalkeeping feats of Doge, who denied /fa/ from the penalty spot after a contentious penalty decision midway through the first half. 2013 Autumn Babby Cup s4s started their first cup campaign in Group E, alongside /pol/, /cgl and /r9k/. In their first game, s4s took a surprising 1-0 lead over /pol/ with a goal from Shrek, but lost the lead five minutes later to Jews. A Stormfront goal with ten minutes to play saw /pol/ take the points. In their second game, against /cgl/, the s4squatches fell 1-0 down after a goal by Kipi, but Shrek equalised halfway into the second half to secure s4s their first points of the campaign. Their third and final game was to be one of the games of the group stages, with an exciting 4-4 draw against /r9k/. After Robot9001 gave the betafigs a 1-0 lead after just two minutes, Shrek responded, before Kissless Virgin made it 2-1 to /r9k/. Shrek immediately responded, giving s4s a 2-2 draw going into halftime. Shrek then gained his hattrick and double brace by the midway point of the second half, and it looked like s4s were going to the next round. Sadly, two goals by Robot9001 sent s4s back to the provisionals and /cgl/ gained a 4-3 victory over /pol/, confining s4s to the bottom and seeing /cgl/ through. Shrek was undoubtedly s4s's player of the tournament, having scored all their Babby Cup goals. 2014 Winter Cup Friendlies Despite not qualifying for the Winter Cup, s4s played two friendlies with /vg/ and /trv/, losing 1-0 and drawing 1-1 respectively. 2014 Spring Babby Cup s4s manager DoubleNigger (rude name, check your privilege manager) made various swaps and changes, including the addition of new keeper Purple Palm Tree Man. The addition of the board's girl, [[s4s-tan]], as a gold second striker, will provide gender equality for the team to show that girls can play alongside men :^). Also s4s-tan is cute, that's why she's in lel. Due to the cancellation of the qualifiers, s4s were immediately drawn in Group B with /o/, /tv/, /vr/ and /hr/. Against /o/, s4s lost 2-1, their only goal coming from a 90th minute consolation by debutant s4s-tan. In their next match, s4s took on /tv/ and, despite two goals from Bateman and one from s4s-tan, they were only able to equalize three times and salvage a 3-3 draw. s4s finally tasted their first cup victory against /vr/, with the only goal of the came coming from Bateman in the first half. With one game to go, s4s needed to win against top of the table /hr/ to confirm their place in Summer. The signs looked good early as Bateman gave s4s a 13th minute lead. The manager then went into full all 20s panic mode after just 53 minutes when /hr/ drew level with a goal by >1000x1000. With tensions intensifying, Bateman responded and gave s4s a 2-1 lead with 19 minutes left. After numerous attacks by /hr/, the >PES referee blew the final whistle, confirming s4s's place in their first elite tournament and sending them through to the knockout stages, topping Group B in the process. With the new cup draw system in place, s4s were drawn at home with the ever improving /ic/ side for the Round of 16. Sadly, their cup run came to an end as /ic/ BLEW S4S THE FUG OUT 5-0. 2014 Summer Cup Friendlies Now qualified for Summer, DoubleNigger set out to experiment with some tactics to put in place for the team, now competing with THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST of 4cc. Two friendlies were organized with /lgbt/ and /hm/ as such. On May 31, s4s took on /lgbt/ in the CHECKB OWL. Patrick Bateman gave s4s the lead with a, surprise surprise, 33rd minute goal (dubs nice). Alfred Kinsey later scored at the 62nd minute mark of the game to equalize. With the World Cup almost ready, #fortune's fortune was English Goalkeeping as he let CIS Scum's hopeless throughball slip past him and into the back of the net, consigning s4s to a 2-1 loss. A week later, s4s took on /hm/ in what would be Disturbia's final match as /hm/ manager. This time, the s4squatches took over the match, with based second striker s4s-tan firing two goals within 5 minutes late in the first half. A late goal by Bearforce proved to be a consolation as s4s took out their second friendly 2-1. 2014 Summer Cup The draw will take place on July 5. s4s are in Pot 4 with /gd/, /wsg/, /po/, /lgbt/, /hr/, /k/ and /ck/. Get hyp :^) Team 'First choice: 'Substitutes:' Category:Board Culture